


A Siren's Morning Star

by Ms_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Blood and Violence, Chaptered, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handsome Jack obsession, Jealousy, Kissing, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Molestation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Roughness, Secrets, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Sin/pseuds/Ms_Sin
Summary: Handsome Jack has a bounty on Sirens. The vault openings unleashing new power. A mysterious past and a uncertain future. What is the real connection between Sirens and Eridium? Am I just Jack's puppet or something else.  Loyalty or Betrayal...





	1. Wrong space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocked out and captured. Lots of sedatives and purple haze of memories.

Waking up groggy and unfocused. Bright blurred white lights stung my eyes instantly making me squeeze them back shut. A sharp pain from the back of my head caused me to moan slightly. The side of my face ached from one of those fuckers slapping me. The only thing I could taste in my mouth was blood. I remembered fighting some psychos earlier but it was just a setup. Since Handsome Jack put a bounty on Sirens any female with tattoos became targeted. Jack offered a substantial amount of money for the capture of one. I tried not to use any of my abilities around anyone. Somehow even after being careful I must of slipped up. I could barely keep my thoughts together. They made me use my abilities. Made me exhaust myself on the horde they sent after me. Dead or alive Sirens still held a hefty reward. I couldn't move my hands that much. My body was stiff barely able to wiggle around. I could hear some muffled voices around me and a loud engine. 

" _The Bitch is waking up_." A man leaned towards me. My eyes barely able to stay open. He grabbed my chin forcing me to move my face back and forth. Looking for signs I was starting to come to. His hair was dark slicked back into a ponytail. His face cleaned and shaved. " _Giving her another injection_." He yelled to the man driving. I couldn't even lift my head to look at the other guy. All I could see was the top of a bald shiny head. My head fell to the side and I watched as the man grabbed a small case. He pulled a syringe out filling it with a liquid. My legs felt too heavy to move. All I could do was watch this man. No way for me to get away. 

A sharp pain stung the side of my neck. I could feel a burning sensation then a numbness. These men were not the regular bandits or psychos that I normally dealt with on Pandora. These men were organized and well equipped. They had all of this planned out. They knew they would have to subdue my power. They had their own transportation and high tech weapons. They didn't look like hyperion goons maybe hired mercenaries. My eyes were getting too heavy open. As I started to drift I could hear one of them say we have a long ways to Helios. 'Helios? But that's in space...' Everything's getting dark again as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I was very careful not to let people know who or more correctly what I am. The only thing I knew about myself was that I was different. I had tattoos that glowed and I could do some strange things. I had heard about siren that was vault hunter. Unfortunately she had died sometime ago. She was the closest lead I had to understanding what I am. Pandora is a wasteland of psychos and bandits. Spawns of the forgotten criminals that corporations used as expendable assets. The blood of crazy murdering lunatics running through my veins. The sad fact of it was I was a murderer from the moment I was born. Taking the life of the woman that gave me mine. 

I was considered a bad omen by our leader. They didn't understand how a baby could be born with purple glowing tattoos or eyes that fiercely glowed. As a infant I was sentenced to be sacrificed. There was no way my father could watch me be purified by fire and my flesh consumed. My father did the only thing he thought would possibly save me. During the night he wrapped his baby girl in a blanket sneaking away into the night. The leader soon found that his feast was missing. He didn't hesitate to lead a search party into the night. Loud engines and men howling echoed throughout the valley. They had given into their cannibalistic urges. They would hunt this night and feast on this night. 

The dark path led deep into a cavern. Feeling on the wall along the path was a hidden passage. My father believed this place belonged to Gods. At the end of the passageway led to a opening in the cave. As he walked towards the center the room dimly started to glow around him. The walls radiated strange designs that led further into the cave. A mysterious slender statue was in the back surrounded by chucks of Eridium. The closer he came to the Eridium it started to illuminate a beautiful purple. 

My father laid his baby girl at the base of the statue. He muttered a prayer to his would be God. He knew the only way to save me was to let me go. He placed his hand on my forehead saying his final goodbye. I knew these things because he knew them. The sound of roaring engines and a steady beat of drums could be heard in a distance. He left me alone. The beating of the drums louder and faster. Only stopping suddenly to a deafening silence. 

What I had thought to be nightmares or dreams were memories. As I started to understand my abilities I realized my nightmares were real. That I was alone in this world. My parents murdered because of what I am. I couldn't even remember my childhood. I had nothing to go on to even start searching for answers. Except for maybe the vaults. Since that day when the first vault was opened I began to change. My power felt different even stronger. 

Finally starting to become conscious I could hear voices talking. Carefully I snuck a peek. ' _I am_ on a _fucking spaceship! In space..._ ' My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't let them know I was awake. I wasn't sure how long I had been knocked out. Refocusing my thoughts. I had to come up with a plan. There was nothing I could do right now. I was going to Helios. All of my weapons were gone and I was too weak to use my abilities. I needed to rest and let my energy recharge. My wrists were burning from my hands being bond together with rope. My fingertips numb. My only option was to wait for the right opportunity. 


	2. Payday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's payday for the bounty hunters. A face to face meeting with Handsome Jack. Betrayal and questionable motives. Some sexual content. Drug use.

I kept my head down listening in on the various conversations. Apparently I was going to be a huge payday for my captors. That Hyperion jackass Jack put out a huge bounty on Sirens. Lilith in particular. Jack did warn about the dangers of going after us. At some point it had been reported Lilith was taken out. Hyperion couldn't confirm but the rumor spread throughout Pandora. I had heard about someone named the FireHawk had some interesting abilities. I had hoped to find them but I got captured. These two knew what I could do and used it against me. I really had to figure out how I was going to get out of this. I had no idea how I was going to travel through space. I was just laughing hysterically inside of my head. My situation was beyond fucked.

We landed on the outskirts of a large cargo bay. The landing was little bumpy. People started to move around getting up from their seats. Still keeping my head down pretending to be out of it. Someone's footsteps stopped in front me. A hot stinging came across my right cheek. I could taste the blood in my mouth again. He grabbed my face forcing me to look up at him. " _Time to wake up whore!"_ laughing as he said it. I had to pretend a bit longer. Too many Hyperion elites and loader bots to make a move now. The man with the ponytail yanked me up from my seat grabbing tightly on my upper arm. He walked me down the ramp to the platform. 

The two men dragged through security checkpoints quickly. They must have worked for them before. They basically knew where to go and even some of the employees recognized them. I hesitated for a few seconds then I was shoved from behind. The tip of gun pressed into my back. " _Don't get any fucking ideas. It would be ashame to lose the bonus for a live capture."_ I put my head back down staring at the floor. My only hope was to find a fast travel station. Several armed guards were waiting for us at the elevator. As the door slid open more guards were waiting inside. Each guard fully equipped like they were ready for war at any moment. The bald bounty hunter walked up from behind me slapping my ass to get me moving. 

The elevator felt ice cold to my exposed skin. Ripped up tank top and shorts didn't cover much. The breeze went straight through my clothes. My body covered in goosebumps. The thin fabric did nothing to cover my hardening nipples. The bald hunter noticed them perking up from my shirt. Even with my head down I could see him lick his lips. _"Why don't we have some fun with her first."_ One of his hands grabbing and squeezing one of ass cheeks. He let out a light moan followed by a chuckle.

My body jerked and I stumbled forward slightly. I felt his hand move as I turned my head to face him. His hands were back down at his sides. The guard behind him had a pistol pressed to the back of his head. _"Hands off the merchandise asshole."_ The guard leaned in closer to his ear. _"Damaged goods don't get you paid."_ The elevator stopped to open up to a larger room. I couldn't wait to get off this awkward elevator. 

The predicament I am currently in seemed a bit hopeless. Too many people for me to fight and I still didn't have a way to get out. ' _Is this really how it ends for me'..._ My nerves were causing me to shake. I could feel my eyes starting to swell and get watery. Handsome Jack had a terrifying reputation on Pandora. So many different stories of horrible things he did to people. Torturing people was something that got him excited. There were rumors of him scooping out people's eyes with a spoon or strangling his own employees to death. I am being taken directly to him. I am completely frightened to be face to face with the Hyperion executive. I had no idea what would happen next. 

I walked down the short hallway glancing at the different portraits of Jack on the wall. Some showed him as leader leading armies into war. Another of him defeating a giant monster. As we made our way to the receptionist area out of my peripheral I could see a fast travel station. I at least had a way out if I could get to it. There's still a barrel of a gun pointed into my back. We were stopped to wait for permission. I could hear some muttering around me about what I am. Eyes staring at me from different directions. My legs were getting shaky barely able to stand. 

Complete silence fell over the room as Jack's voice came over the intercom. _"Alright send the idiots in. Better not be wasting my time!"_ His voice sounded aggressive and aggravated. I could feel my breathing getting heavier. I was starting to feel the panic deep in my chest. The guard by the door scanned his ID before pushing a button that opened the doors. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I am afraid. I didn't want to move forward anymore. 

One of the men behind me shoved me forwards. I stumbled barely catching myself. _"Stay in front of us!"_ The voice scowled at me. The nozzle of his gun pushed into my back. I could feel the tears slowly starting to run down my cheeks. We came to the end of the hallway to another set of doors. The doors opened up to a large office. A hand from behind me grabbed onto my shoulder forcing me to walk forward. Each step my heart pounded. My breathing getting deeper. My hands still bonded I used the outside of my hand to wipe my face. The ponytail man stopped us midway before reaching Jack's desk.

Looking straight forward I finally got to see the man that is Handsome Jack. He's eyes locked with mine. His glare felt like daggers going through my body. He was kicked back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. His whole demeanor is intimidating. The dimly lit office, him still shrouded in a darkness, and the glow from Pandora in the window behind him made it memorizing. I couldn't bring myself to move or even break eye contact with him.

The ponytail man's voice startled me when he yelled at me. _"Show him that your Siren tattoos are real!"_ My eyes still locked with Jack's. I was frozen in place. Jack slid his feet from his desk and leaned forward in his chair waiting for me to reveal myself. The ponytail man annoyed I didn't obey shoved me hard from behind. I lost my balance falling to the floor. Only for a second I lost my focus. It was just a flicker of a purple glow in my eyes as I hit the floor. 

Jack's eyes never left mine. He caught the flicker when I fell. He knows exactly what I am. He's interest in this transaction suddenly peaked. Jack stood up from his chair adjusting his jacket. One of hands ran his fingers through his hair. He walked out from behind his desk towards me. I looked back up at him. I was drawn back into his gaze. My eyes full of rage. 

Once Jack was standing next to me he offered one of his hands to help me up. I placed my bonded hands in his. He helped me to my feet and now I was standing face to face with Handsome Jack. Up close his eyes were so much more captivating. One blue and the other green. I was surprised by how warm his hands were on mine. In a seamless motion he cut my restraints and handed me a small pistol. I looked at him confused. He placed one of his hands on the side of my face. Using his thumb to wipe away the tears on my cheek. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear. _"Get your revenge kitten."_

As he started to walk past me a devilish smile curled over his face. I could hear him begin to laugh behind me. I turned to face them Jack standing between them had placed his arms around their shoulders. As I faced them both of the men turned to look at Jack in confusion. The bald man could see the restraints in Jack's hand as he dropped the rope in front of him. _"Her restraints..."_ the man muttered to himself as he looked back at Jack who had a sly smirk on his face. 

My tattoo on my left arm started to luminous purple. I locked my eyes to Jack's again. Using a motion with my left hand I raised the hunters into the air out of Jack's clutches. Without even blinking shot them both in the head. Their corpses hitting the floor with a loud thud. The office doors slid open to guards rushing in with guns drawn. Lasers sights all aimed on me. 

_"Ha Ha, Hhhhohohohoholycrap! Did you see their heads? It was like -- PSHEWWWW!"_ Jack couldn't contain himself. He found some kind of sick amusing pleasure in what I just did. Jack motioned for the guards to leave. On command they put their guns to their sides and left the office. He put his arms out slowly walking towards me. I could barely stand after using my abilities. Still with what little strength I had left I kept the gun pointed at him. 

_"Baby I can't wait to see what you can do."_ he was now standing in front of me. _"All the THINGS you can do..."_ Jack had this huge grin on his face. He grabbed my hand holding the gun lifting it up to his head then leaning his forehead to the nozzle. His face looked serious for second. All I could do is stare back into his eyes. The smile came back across his face as he snatched the gun from me. _"You don't need this anymore."_ He said as he holstered the weapon back to his side. He leaned back so he was standing straight again. His hand went to reach out towards my face. 

I pulled myself back out of his reach. I was barely standing stumbling backwards. My eyes narrowed at his gaze. _"You Hyperion Jackass! Because of your stupid fucking bounty I was kidnapped, beaten, and molested!"_ My voice furious but exhausted. He giggled at being called a jackass at least to his face. He rubbed his chin for second thinking of something. 

_"Kiddo we might be able to mutually benefit from each other. Work for me, be loyal to only me and I let you keep living."_ Jack's tone was serious then kinda mocking at the end. He wasn't really giving me choice at all. I was too weak to fight him and he had a weapon. My body starting to give up I dropped to my knees in front of him. I wanted to cry but I was barely even able to breath. My chest had this deep sinking feeling. He owned me from the moment I stepped in this office. 

I clenched at the ripped fabric on my shorts. I had to keep myself alive. Looking up at him his stupid smug face. _"Fine... I'll be your puppet..."_ My shoulders were slumped down my arms dangling to their sides. I was completely defeated in that moment. Jack slipped a small black case from his pocket and offered it to me.

Seeing me hesitate to take it he opened it offering it to me again. A soft purple glow came from the liquid inside the syringe. _"Is that___"_ My eyes were wide with curiosity and before I could finish my sentence he did. _"Eridium"_ he whispered with a sly grin. I was at his mercy. I didn't really know what it was or how it would effect me. Jack dropped to his knees in front of me. He sat the case next to him grabbing the syringe from it.

I could feel my eyes begin to water. My breaths shallow but getting rapid. With his free hand he reached for my left hand. Taking my hand into his warm grasp. He pulled my hand towards him turning my arm exposing my veins. As he brought the syringe closer to my arm the tears rolled down my face. I stared intensely as he pushed the tip of the needle into my skin. The liquid rushed in burning as it made it's way through my veins. My tattoo illuminating the office. 

A strong force pulled at my chest lifting me up. Total weightlessness took over my body. Jack stood back to his feet watching as I slowly started to hover slightly above him. I felt so much energy gathering inside of me. It's overwhelming so much at once. The sudden feeling of falling. Jack was quick to react catching me before I hit the ground. His strong arms holding me close to his chest. I looked up to his face a strange marking beginning to appear. I reached my hand towards the mark lightly touching his face with my fingertips. My body suddenly very heavy complete darkness taking over me. 


	3. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's puppet now. So, what's my next move? How do I even begin to adjust to a life on Helios.  
> Light teasing

The darkness had a certain calmness about it. For moment forgetting I was just unconscious. Just in a instant it changes. My mind flooded with different images. The glowing purple light connected to all of them. Symbols radiated from the ground leading me down a path. At the end of the path stood to very large slender figures. Not human or any kind of beast but something familiar about them. In sync both of the alien figures lift their long slender arms pointing to something further ahead. With a few steps a figure of a man appears. I reach out touching the man's shoulders. The man starts to turn around to face me. It's Handsome Jack but his face is different. A vault symbol glowing across his face. As I reach out to touch his face his eyes roll in the back of his head and blood starts to drip from the symbol...

_**"JACK!!"**_ I awaken in a panic screaming. My heart rapidly beating at the image burning in my mind. I take a couple deep breaths in to calm myself. The room was dimly lit. The bed was soft but the sheets saturated with my sweat. I slowly set myself up on the edge of the bed. ' _It was just a dream... it wasn't real...'_ My head was bit groggy and body a little stiff but I was still alive. A light tapping at the door broke me away from my thoughts. A young woman came in with a small bag in her hands. The hallway behind her was barely lit. The woman looked annoyed throwing the bag on the bed. _"Handsome Jack wants you in his office. Don't keep him waiting long."_ She was already making her way back out the door. I stood up off the bed and she glared back towards me. _"umm... do you think I can get a change of clothes?"_ I asked before she slammed the door shut behind her.

I grabbed the bag off the bed peeking inside to see some hygiene products. A nice floral scent came from the bag. I walked into the bathroom turning the light on. Toilet, sink, and shower. A tub would of been so much better. A good hot soak would of been relaxing for my sore body. I closed the door didn't want anyone walking in on me. Couldn't wait to get these dirty clothes off of me. Throwing them to a corner. My body was covered in bruises and a few cuts. Turning the nozzle on the shower to adjust the temperature. Steam filled up the tiny bathroom. I dumped the bag into the sink grabbing the soap and washcloth. 

I rubbed the flower scented soap in the washcloth. I scrubbed every inch of my body. Getting all of the sweat and filth off of me. Shampoo was a rare to have on Pandora. My scalp appreciated the good scrubbing. I even had a razor to shave.The hot water felt so good. I rested my forehead on the wall letting the shower massage my back. I didn't have much time to enjoy it. Jack wanted me in his office. I turned off the water then stepped on the cool wet floor. The towel was soft that I wrapped around myself. I opened the door to go into the next room not paying much attention until I looked up to see Handsome Jack sitting on the bed. His back against the wall and his hands behind his head. Him with a stupid smile on his face. 

_"Damn kitten you're wet already."_ His voice sounded a bit disappointed. The way he is looking at me made me clench at the towel around me. It didn't really cover much. Jack picked up a little piece of cloth from his lap. He twirled it around his finger then with his other hand grabbed the other side of it revealing underwear. _"Don't know if I want to give this to you. You look kinda hot in just a towel."_ He seem to enjoy teasing me. Apparently I was here for his amusement. 

I walked over to him snatching the panties from him. Not amused at all by his teasing. " _Ass___"_ Before I was able to finish my sentence he cut me off. _"RRGH LANGUAGE!"_ His voice serious with authority. The tone startled me. He moved his legs to the side of the bed before standing up. He crossed his arms in front of chest his face more serious. I slowly started to back away with a few steps. _"The rest of the clothes are on the table."_ I grabbed the clothes quickly turning back to the bathroom. I made it to the doorway before Jack spoke again. _"Oh Pumpkin, the next time you want to scream my name while you're in bed you should let me be the reason."_

I stood frozen in the doorway. My cheeks flushed hot and my eyes widened. Jack laughing hysterically behind me. His laughter just infuriated me. Slamming the door behind me only made him laugh more. I threw the clothes on top of the sink. I took a very deep breath in then exhaling slowly. Those stupid guards outside of my door must of heard me when I screamed earlier. I grabbed the black panties slipping them on first. Dropping the towel to the floor. The pants were soft loosely fitting around my waist. I never really had one of these fancy bras before. I usually just made makeshift bras out of old tank tops. It had a few clips on the backside that I latched together. I tried to put it on like a regular top and the back of it twisted up. 

I struggled to untwist it. My shoulders and back were still really sore. It was painful trying to stretch my arms to grab the strap. A light tapping at the door made me jump. _'This is so embarrassing'_ I stuffed my breasts into the cups of the bra. I crossed my arms over my chest. _"Umm... I need some help. I got twisted up..."_ The sound of defeat in my voice. Jack was laughing as he opened the door. He stood behind me already seeing the problem. I could see Jack staring at me using the mirror. He had devilish smirk across his face. I looked away feeling myself blush. My body stiffened feeling his fingertips running up the middle of my back to the strap. He pulled on the strap straightening it then let it snap onto my back. _"Son of..."_ I stopped myself _"Language"_ Mocking his voice in the last part. Jack leaned closer to my ear to whisper. _"Good girl"._


	4. Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first doctor's visit. What are Jack's plan? He's not generally a nice guy but gets friendly with me.  
> Light flirting  
> Adult conversations

The hallways dimly lit a few guards standing post. I guess they had to simulate a night cycle. Even Hyperion employees have to sleep. The only noise were our footsteps. I didn't know if I should talk to Jack or just stay quiet. Jack broke the silence speaking softly. _"So kiddo, do you have name?"_ I didn't know how to answer that. Putting my head down staring at the floor as we walked. _"I... can't remember..."_ There's a lot I can't remember in truth. A deep sigh escaped from me. He didn't push the subject we just fell back into silence.

We came to a large set of doors with a couple guards standing post. Above the door in large letters it said Research and Development. Jack placed one of his hands on a scanner. The doors slid open far enough to let us through. The air was colder I instantly crossed my arms across my chest. _'Stupid thin fabric'_ There's so many different rooms around me. Some rooms with computers, laboratories, and others with plants. In my fascination I had wondered off on my own. 

Jack made a throat clearing noise behind me. It startled me a little causing me to turn around. I could feel goosebumps all over body. _"It's cold in here especially on my feet."_ I lifted one of my feet slightly wiggling my toes. In a swift motion he picked me up in his arms my arms instantly wrapping around his neck. His monochromatic eyes were hypnotic. _"Hmph... your eyes are a pretty blue."_ Quickly I look away before he could see me blush. It was strangely comfortable being in his arms. 

We came to a office door where he let me back to the ground. When I released my hands from his neck one of my hands ran down his chest. I could definitely feel some pecks underneath his shirt. _"I can take my shirt off if you really want to touch me."_ He ran one of his hands through his hair and he had that stupid smirk on his face. I had to giggle a little as I turned away from him. My cheeks we feeling warm again. I quickly changed the subject. _"A pair of socks or slippers would have been fine."_

Jack pulled out a key card scanning it opening a brightly lit lab. There were some equipment on the counter and a large table in the middle of the room. _"So Mister..."_ My tone trailed off when I seen the serious scowling look on his face. He unfolded his arms as he walked towards me. _"What did you call me?"_ His tone intimidating which made me walk back from him. The table hit my lower back I lowered my head staring at the floor. His fingers grabbed my chin tilting my head to look at him. _"You will address me as Handsome Jack or Sir."_ His hands grabbed onto my hips lifting me up onto the table. His expression changed he was smiling again as he leaned closer. _"Jack when we're alone kitten."_ As he let go of my hips his fingertips ran down the side of my thighs. I smiled nervously.

The doors opened again a older woman with a long white lab coat came in. _"Sir I have some forms for you to sign."_ Her tone as serious as the look on her face. Jack grumbled as he turned to walk over to her. She handed him few papers and they muttered a few things between them I couldn't hear. Jack looked back towards me. _"I'll be back to get you. She's just going to give you a standard physical."_ He walked out leaving me with the doctor. His words did help calm my nerves. The woman sat down at a computer typing a few things before she turned to face me. 

_"My name is Doctor Rose. We'll start with a few questions then draw some blood for some test."_ I kept my head down answering her various questions. Most of which I couldn't answer because I didn't have any real memories of my past. _"It's possible that some sort of trauma may be a factor. Could be permanent or you may recover some memories over time."_ It seemed she was trying to be considerate as she spoke. Her tone a lot softer then earlier. She gathered a few supplies to get her samples. I followed her various instructions. 

She started to explain the last part of the physical would be a pelvic exam. The thought of it made me clench up. She seen how uncomfortable I was becoming. _"Miss have you ever had sex?"_ I just shook my head back and forth. She tried to convince me it wouldn't hurt but I didn't want to be touched down there. I hopped off of the table backing away from her. 

Jack walked in with a robot following behind him. We both stood quietly. _"Doc let's have a word."_ She walked over to him frustrated. He handed her back some papers and whatever she told him made him grin. The robot rolled it's way to me. It was a cute little machine well compared to the other bots around. _"Hellooo pretty lady! I was ordered to give you these."_ The little robot presented me with a pair of slippers. I took the slippers patting the robot on it's head. _"Thank youuu!"_ The robot started spinning around then doing a little dance. I couldn't help but giggle at the little bot. The noise distracted Jack and the doctor. He handed her the rest of the forms then she went to her computer started typing away.

Jack walked over to me waving the robot away. The robot rolled sadly away making a whimpering noise. It was adorable. Jack didn't look too amused. _"I am going to make scrap metal out of all of them."_ Clearly he hated the little machine. _"Sir before you scrap all of them do you think I can maybe have that one so I am not alone here... please?"_ Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. The doctor brought Jack a vial and syringe putting them on the table. He put the needle into the vial pulling the purple liquid in the syringe. _"The Eridium will help you heal."_ He held out his hand I was a bit hesitant but I gave him my hand. He turned my arm like he did before giving me the injection. The liquid ran through my arm then it hit me like adrenaline. 

_"You like that don't you."_ He chuckled a little to himself. It made me feel so good. I closed my eyes my head tilted back. Enjoying the sensation throughout my body. A light moan escaping from my lips. For a second I forgot about everything around me. Jack let me have my moment. I didn't realize that he had walked away from me.

_"Let's go pumpkin."_ I quickly followed Jack out of the room. We got a few steps away from the office before I stopped in my tracks. I spoke softly but I needed to ask him a question while no one else is around. _"Jack... what exactly do you plan to do with me?"_ I needed to know. Jack stopped turning around to face me. He stood for a second thinking. _"Your abilities will be useful to me in the future. If you're willing to trust me I can help you find some answers. I can also make you stronger."_ I nodded in agreement putting my head down. Honestly I really didn't have a choice but at least he sounded nice about it. He slipped a finger under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. _"I am not going to force you to do anything. Don't worry I am going to take care of you."_ His mischievous smile sent shivers down my spine.


	5. The bad man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Helios isn't horrible. Hot showers and meals everyday are a plus. It's still not a place to ever let your guard down not even for a second.  
> *strong warning label*  
> Adult situation  
> Sexual content  
> Language

It had been maybe a week or so since I first came to Helios. It's hard to tell exactly. The only time I am out of my room is when everyone else is sleeping. There were maybe a handful of people I could interact with. I assumed that Jack didn't want too many people to know about me. I hadn't seen him too much since they started the experiments. Maybe just his occasional lurking that seemed creepy when he was watching. His interest mostly in the Eridium experiments they conducted. 

The rumor tonight is Jack will be gone all night on a mission. The scientists thought it would be a good idea for all of us to take the night off. I didn't want to spend the night locked up in my room, so I made a requested favor. There was a particular area in the Research and Development that had a beautiful view. It's one of the Stalker enclosures. It had a huge waterfall, weird plants, and the different types of the creature. I found them to be very fascinating. Some of them could go invisible and I thought it would be such a cool ability to have.

I sat staring out of the large window at the Stalkers. They made this whipping noise as they move. They were so quick moving around. It was quite easy for me to get lost to all of my thoughts. Footsteps behind me broke the silence around me. As I began to turn my head a large collar snapped around my neck. I instantly tried to use one of my abilities to get away, but nothing happened. _'What the FUCK'_ I couldn't use them. Suddenly someone yanked on the collar throwing me to the floor hard. As soon as I hit the floor the person had their knee into my back. They grabbed my hands cuffing them behind my back with zip ties. 

My screams echoed in the empty room. Some kind of fabric came over my head covering my mouth. They tied it tightly around my head muffling my screams. They briefly got off of my back to flip me over. He sat back down on me putting enough pressure so I couldn't move. I know this man. It's one of the guards that I walk pass almost every night. He took my head in his hands slamming it to ground. It stunned me momentarily. He has a small pocket knife that he's using to rip my shirt exposing my top half. His hands grabbed my breast squeezing them hard as he slapped in my face. My face turned from him and I tried to yell but no one would be able to hear me. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. _"I want to look at you as I fuck your tight cunt."_

His words terrified me. I tried desperately to get away from him but he's too strong for me. My shoulders and arms hurting from being crushed under our wait. He stood up for a second bending down as he yanked my pants off forcibly. He dropped to his knees positioning himself between my legs. I tried to squirm away from him but he grabbed me by my thighs pulling me back to him. A cold knife tip pressed into the base of neck. _"Keep moving and I'll have to kill you."_ I laid still frozen in fear my breathing rapid and shallow. 

He kept the knife to my throat. His mouth sucking on my nipple roughly. His other hand rubbing on the outside of my panties. His every touch completely repulsing me. He lifted off of me for a second and I could hear him undoing his belt buckle. I started kicking at him again. I couldn't let him do this to me. During our struggle I felt the knife cut into my side. I moaned out in pain. One of his hands grabbed my hair slamming my head to the ground again. The yelling in the room sounded echoed. 

Suddenly all of the weight jerked off of me. My vision blurred by the tears burning my eyes. I rolled onto my side balling up. It's Jack's voice I hear yelling. _"RESTRAIN HIM NOW!!"_ His voice is furious. I looked up at him as he dropped to his knees next to me. He took his white dress top off to cover me. He help me to sit up then removed the restraint covering my mouth. I buried my face into his chest. I spoke a softly muttered word. _"jack... "_ My body couldn't stop shaking. Jack used his knife to cut the zip ties around my wrist. I grabbed at the collar to get it off me. _"Get this fucking thing off me!"_ My voice angry my hands frantic. Jack unhooked it throwing it at the man in custody. _"How did get this?!"_ The angry in his voice startled me. Jack help me get to my feet and stood in front of me while I put his shirt on. I clenched to his side hiding my face. 

The man on his knees with hands tied behind his back. He couldn't even look Jack in the eyes when he answered him. _"Someone gave it to me. Paid me to use it."_ The man's voice desperate maybe even scared. Jack pointed his pistol at the man. Yelling at him to give up who it was. I could see his finger beginning to squeeze on the trigger. I couldn't let Jack pull that trigger. I put my hand on the barrel to push it down slowly. He looked at me with a bit of confusion. My eyes went from a calm blue to the dark purple glow. Jack dropped his gun to his side leaning in to whisper in my ear. _"Go ahead, hurt him, kill him..."_

I stared at that man for second thinking about how I could make him suffer. My tattoo illuminating the dimly lit room. I used my power to lift him from the ground tossing him through the window into the enclosure. The familiar whipping sounds circling him. I lift him again higher then let him fall. A loud snapping sound came from his legs. He begged for his life but it was too late. The Stalkers began to rip him apart. I walked closer to the broken window looking at his body parts were being fought over by the creatures. A shutter began to close to secure the area where it was broken. 

Jack wrapped one of his arms around me pulling me to leave. I walked beside him as we walked out of the doors. The hallway vacant. My whole body was sore from the struggle and my side burning from the cut. I whimpered slightly in pain as we walked. He stopped for a moment then picked me up in his arms. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. My other clenched to my side where I was cut. I could feel warm blood on my hand. 

We took a fast travel to his office. Once we were in his office he let me down in front of a display case. He pulled one of the items on the shelf and a entrance to another room opened up. Not just a room but a whole living quarters. I walked in looking all around me. He had everything a little apartment. Jack noticed the red stain I was clenching at. _"You're bleeding we need to take care of it."_ Jack lifted the shirt slowly and carefully. I pulled away from him. _"Jack I need to shower then we can patch whatever needs to be after..."_ He nodded at me grabbing me a clean tshirt and some shorts to put on. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. 

After shutting the door I leaned up against it closing my eyes. ' _That was too close and what was that collar.'_ I made the water as hot as I could stand it scrubbing myself roughly with the soap. I wanted that assholes scent off of me. The soap stinging my wounds. I couldn't help but softly whimper as I moved. I was careful patting myself dry. I kept the shirt tucked up away from the cut. Covering the cut with a towel it was still bleeding. There was a light tapping at the door. _"Kiddo you ok?"_ His voice gentle. I opened the door to him showing him the cut is still bleeding. 

He had me sit on his couch while he got a few things. His table had different prototypes and files scattered around. Jack sat next to me placing two syringes on the table. _"The Eridium will help heal your injuries."_ Jack dribbled the Eridium directly into the cut then covered it with a dressing. It felt like salt in a open wound. The other syringe he had me hold out my arm as injected it into my veins. 

He pulled back the covers on his bed. _"You'll sleep here till futher notice. You'll also be staying close to me."_ I nodded to him as I fell into the soft comfortable bed. Jack covered me with sheets before he turned to walk away I grabbed his hand. _"Jack could you stay with me... at least till I fall asleep..."_ He laid down next to me on his side. I scooted closer to him. Hiding my face in his chest tucking my hands at my chest. His scent was calming to me made me feel safe. ' _Yea safe around Handsome Jack_.' My sarcastic voice in my head. With his free hand he ran his fingertips through my hair tracing the top of my head. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. 


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed distraction after the last set of events.  
> A new wardrobe  
> A new hairstyle  
> A new me  
> Also I reveal a interesting ability to Jack

I am standing in the darkness my back against someone. As I start to turn I feel arms wrap around me. The nap of my neck resting in one of his hands. I look up locking eyes with Handsome Jack. His embrace pulling me closer to him. I could feel myself press up against him. He leans closer to me our lips only inches apart. I suddenly awake from the dream. Alone in his bed. Taking a moment to fall back into the bed and smile. At least the dream was pleasant. 

I sat up in the bed noticing a echo device with a note. Jack left me instructions on how to use it. Jack seemed to be the only contact so I pushed the button. A picture of Jack popped up then I could hear his voice. _"Good you're awake. We're going to Pandora so come to my office now. We're also getting you some new clothes."_ The little device clicked off. I didn't want to keep him waiting so I stumbled my way to the bathroom. Splashing water in my face and fixing my hair the best I could. The bruises had darked a little but didn't hurt as much. I slowly pulled the dressing off of my side. The skin had already begun to heal leaving a scar. It was still sore to touch but the Eridium had did a great job healing me.

I slowly pressed on the wall that opened up into Jack's office. I snuck a peek before walking all the way through. No one else around. Jack sat at his desk busy with papers scattered around. The noise from the wall opening snapped him out of his work. He stood up grabbing his jacket putting it on while he walked towards the doors. He signaled for me to follow him. I was hesitant to leave the office. _"Don't worry kitten. I had everyone leave the area till we're done."_ I followed slightly behind him down the hallway to the fast travel. 

The shopping area had so many different stores. Some fancy, mostly business attire, and a few for casual. There's one that liked. Tank tops, sweat pants, and more of what I was use to wearing. Jack opened the door for me, but he stood outside after it closed. I really did have the store all to myself. A few minutes passed when I heard Jack yell at a bot. The store door opened and the little claptrap came in. _"Hey pretty lady!"_ The robot always sounded excited and it made me giggle. I walked over to him patting the top of it's head. _"Handsome Jack is giving you permission to get whatever you want and **I** am to deliver it to his office." _The little robot started doing a little dance. 

I grabbed a duffel bag filling it up with some different clothes. I really did enjoy the extra support the bras gave me so I grab some extras. Jack was glancing over his shoulder at us. _"Hey clap turn around while I get dressed."_ A sly grin came over my face. He really wouldn't see anything if I changed here. I started to lift my top up looking in Jack's direction. It looked like he chuckled to himself as he turned his face. I laughed to myself. At least he is a kinda of a gentleman. I stuffed the clothes Jack gave me into the duffel bag. I don't know why but I wanted to keep them.

The new clothes felt great. The jeans fit just right around my hips. The tank top I ripped part of the mid section off. The jacket I found had a extra large hoodie and detachable sleeves. In the corner of the room was quick change station. The robot gave me instructions on how to use it. I already had the clothes I wanted but a new hairstyle and maybe a little makeup. I seen girls on Pandora wear it before and always wanted to try it. There were so many options to choose from. A nice shade of pink and purple that faded at the ends. Next some eyeliner and some light eyeshadow. It only took seconds for the machine to work. 

Turning around to a ridiculous pose at the robot. _"Do I look a badass!"_ I was already laughing at myself. _"Oh yes pretty lady ."_ The robot collapsed into it self shaking. I grabbed a marker from the counter dropping to my knees in front of the robot. _"Awww poor robot. I won't hurt you."_ I drew a little heart off to the side of it's eye. Sealed it with a little kiss leaving my lip print with the lipstick. The bot twirled around making cute noises. I got up grabbing the bag handing it to the bot. _"Alright you have a important delivery to make. Oh, we'll have to give you a code name. From now on you'll be Sammie."_ The little bot sped out of the door as I opened it.

_"I named him Sammie."_ Jack just stood there shaking his head. _"Why did you name it."_ I could feel Jack staring at me. _"Jack please don't stare..."_ My cheeks were already starting to feel warm. _"You changed your hair."_ We started to walk over to the fast travel and he explained where we were going. _"We're going to the Wildlife Reserve. While I am taking care of some business there are plenty of different creatures you can go look at. I also want you to keep this on you."_ He handed me a Hyperion pistol with a holster. 

Fast traveling for the 3rd or 4th time that morning made my stomach turn. I bent over resting my hands on my knees. Jack was laughing at me. _"It'll get easier kiddo."_ He patted me on my back softly then he stood in front me slightly bending down handing me a small Eridium injector. _"Just press the tip to your skin and press the button on top."_ I stood up straight moving my jacket to the side. I held my shirt up a little then pressed the point of the injector to the skin on my hip. I pressed the button on top it hit me quickly.

Jack's eyes were fixed on the cut on my side. _"You should let me take a look at your cut."_ He was already bending down to my hip level. I held my jacket and shirt away from it. His fingertips ran down the length of the wound then placing his hand on the side of my hip. _"Looks good for 24 hours."_ He stood back to his feet continuing down the path. I pulled my hoodie over my head as I followed Jack. 

We walked to the top of some stairs where Jack started to talk to some guards. I could hear some noises off to the side of us. It was a largely fenced off enclosure. I couldn't help but to take a peek. There were skags running around. Some of them were different colors I've never seen before. One was fiery orange, another a bright green, and even a sparkling blue one. I was absolutely fascinated by them. _"Let's go kiddo."_ Jack's voice snapped me back. _"Yes, sir."_ I was a little disappointed but I am sure I'll get to see some more. 

I walked slightly behind him standing a few feet away as he talked to the different scientists. The next office we went to was some kind of lab. Various creatures were hooked up to different machines. Towards the back of the room was a little skag puppy. The beautiful purple color cought my eye. The monitor above it started to make noises. I watched as the staff members turned off the monitor and began unhooking the pup from it. I walked over to Jack getting his attention. _"Excuse me sir, my apologies for the interruption, but I need to speak with you."_ Jack handed the researcher some papers then walked closer to me. 

I looked around us to make sure no one would hear what I was about to say. _"Jack I want to show you something, but I need the others to leave... trust me."_ He looked at me puzzled but turned around with his arms up in the air. _"Ok everyone go take a break. Leave now."_ They all stopped what they were doing as soon as Jack spoke. Each one got up leaving not saying a word. Once we were alone I walked over to the skag pup. Jack stood behind me watching me. I picked up the tiny thing holding it in my arms. I sat down on the floor facing towards Jack. 

I placed my hand over the pup's chest. A purple glow pulsing from my hand began to cover the entire body of the pup. The skag started to move around making soft noises. Suddenly I collapse Jack catching my head before I hit the floor. He gentle laid my head to the ground. _"It takes a lot... out of... me..."_ My words mumbled out. My entire body felt super heavy. I could barely move. I could feel the little pup plopping around. The little thing waddled itself up by my face. It sat down with it's head tilted to the side. It didn't look like most skags. It was really tiny with a purple tone to it's skin. 

Jack broke his silence with loud laughter. _"Haha, oh kitten this is good."_ He dropped to his knees beside me. A huge grin across his face. He moved my shirt a little to expose my side. I felt the sting from Eridium being injected into me. I was still weak but able to sit up. Jack had to help me to my feet. The little pup was pawing at my leg. I bent down slowly Jack still holding on to me as I picked the pup up. Holding onto it like a baby. I tickled it's soft belly. _"Jack ummm... can I keep..."_ Pausing for a moment holding the pup out. _"Keep him. Please."_ Jack hesitated for a second but nodded. _"Maybe we can teach him to be a guard for you."_ Holding the pup in one hand I swung my other arm around Jack squeezing him tightly. I was excited and thankful. _"Thank you so much Jack!"_


	7. The Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at things to come.

Anytime I was allowed to go on a mission with Jack was a welcome escape from the confines of Helios. Most of my time spent in Jack's office or the small living quarters. It was easy to get bored, but today I get to go on adventure. _"Alright Sammie here are Petey's treats and don't forget to walk him later."_ I handed the robot some treats then patted them both on their heads. _"You two behave till I get back."_ I turned around to see Jack crossed arms. He did not like to wait. As we walked down to the fast travel he gave me strict orders to follow while I was around other employees. I had to walk slightly behind him, answer with yes sirs, and never to show that I am a Siren. " _Also kiddo when are you going to give yourself a name? The bot and skag already have one."_ I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

We fast traveled to one of his mining sites. So many different machines and bots. No one dare to stop working while he was around. Most of them didn't even look up at him. Jack's reputation for being a lunatic wasn't completely wrong. However there's so much more to him intelligence, humor, ambition, but his drive being the fiercest. I couldn't help to admire him. Jack demanded respect and loyalty.

We took a small elevator down a shaft. At the bottom it opened up into a bigger cavern. Me and Jack were the only two people down in the mine. Once we got off of the elevator I didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. I walked around running my fingertips along the wall. We were deep underground. The air cool but had a dank smell. The room dimly lit by a few lights. Jack always consumed in his work. I hummed softly to myself I didn't want to disturb him. 

Something felt warm on my fingers causing me stop. I placed my entire hand against the wall. There was a energy that pulsed from it. As placed my second hand images started to flash in front me. Everything around went silent. I took a really deep breath in exhaling slowly. It was different clips of things. There were so many corpses laying on the ground. Some human but others looked like the alien creatures. The most frightening is a huge creature coming out of the lava climbing on part of a vault symbol. It's frightening to look up to see the monster. Eridium began to glow around me. My hands still pressed against the wall frozen in place. It must of got Jack's attention he's hand grabbed my shoulder. 

I jumped at his touch turning to face him. _"It's not the Eridium that you're after here. It's the vault..."_ He shook his head. _"Not exactly pumpkin. I want the Warrior."_ The tone of his voice scared me. He wouldn't stop till he had his Warrior. He needed it for his plans that he loosely explained. I turned back towards the wall watching as the glow dissipated. Jack leaned in close to me both of his hands on my shoulders. _"I haven't figured out how you Sirens are connected to the Eridians yet."_ That's a answer I needed to know myself. If Jack got his Warrior and if he opened more vaults then maybe I would find those answers. 

That night we didn't go back to Helios. There was another construction project he wanted to check on. It's a nearly finished Hyperion base. Opportunity looked pretty but definitely not a place I belonged in. I haven't spoken since we left the dig site. My head pounding from all of my overthinking. The images replayed in my mind over and over. Jack showed me to a room where we were going to stay for the night. He left to do his business and I was left alone staring out of the window. The sun beginning to set. The colors beautifully blending together. Everything below beginning to shut down for the day. It's so quiet but everything in my head so loud. 

I had no understanding on how all these things connected. How being a Siren connected to it. I still had no idea what Jack's plans are for me. It's not like I could leave even if I wanted to. I needed him and the vaults that he would open. 'Feeling like a tiny worm on a big fucking hook.' I just stood in front of the window watching the sky get darker. The only light in the room from a desk lap.

The night sky beautiful with the bright stars. It's different looking up at them then just seeing them out of the window like in Helios. A light tapping at the door snapped me back from my thoughts. They didn't say a word only walked closer behind me. I looked up to see Jack's reflection in the window. As his hand touched my shoulder I pulled away turning around to him. I needed some kind of answers just something. _"Jack am I just some kind of useable tool to you?... Why keep me around?..."_ I swallowed the lump in my throat watching as the look on Jack's face changed. He's enraged by my questions.

His hands slammed against the glass behind me. He trapped me between him and the widow. The noise made me jump but I couldn't back away from him. His face covered in rage the angry in his voice made me tremble. _"I've been nothing but generous to you. Have I not protected you!"_ My body was pressed against the window. I couldn't look at Jack not with him this angry. One of his hands punching the glass causing small cracks in the window. I could hear the glass splitting. **_"I AM YOUR GODDAMN HERO!"_** As he yelled it at me his voice petrified me. I froze in fear my eyes getting watery. 

Jack's fingertips pulled my chin to look up at him. His tone softer maybe even pained as he spoke this time. _"I don't want to use you... I wanted your trust."_ The tears ran down my cheeks. My voice felt weak as I spoke. _"Jack I am scared..."_ His hand moved from my chin to side of my face. He used his thumb to wipe some of the tears away. I felt myself lean into his hand. One of my hands caressed the hand he had holding my cheek. My other hand grabbed at Jack's hip pulling at him to come closer. 

The hand he had pressed against the glass fell wrapping his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him. My hand moved from his grabbing at the side of his neck. My fingertips playing in his hair. Our bodies pressed against each other. His eyes memorizing drew me to him even more. I took a deep breath in. Jack seem to hesitate for a second. His soft warm lips pressed into mine. My eyes closed allowing myself to give in. 

For a moment everything in my head went quiet. The warm wet touch of his tongue brushed against my lips. I parted them slightly allowing his tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues playing with each other. My body seem to respond on it's own. His hand left my cheek slowly running down towards my chest. His fingertips lightly touching my exposed skin. Our breathing getting heavy with excitement. Jack's hand moved over the top of my tank top. His hand gently cupping the side of my breast. He squeezed softly then released. A gentle massage that I was enjoying. It made me moan quietly out in pleasure. He pulled my hips closer into his. I could feel the bulge in his pants.

I slightly pushed away from him stopping our makeout session. _"Jack... I've never... I mean I am not sure.."_ My words stuttered and muttered. My hands shake a little from my nerves. His hand back up on my cheek. He spoke softly and calmly. _"Only what you want kitten."_ This time I leaned to him pressing my lips onto his. I didn't want this to end just yet. I liked how it made me feel and more importantly what it made me forget.

Later that night I laid in bed next to Jack. We talked about various things avoiding the subject of vault things. I laid my head on his chest his arm wrapped around me. His heartbeat calmed me and everything in me relaxed. I could feel myself begin to drift off. Then I thought about something he had said to me earlier. I still needed to give myself a name. Thinking about what I was feeling. _"hey Jack I think I like the name Serena."_ He leaned down kissing the top of my head. _"It's beautiful."_

**Author's Note:**

> I have several chapters written just in the process of editing. Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing something like this I really hope you enjoy it. Also to anyone that has left kudos, you made my day, thank youuu.


End file.
